(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel therapeutic use of apovincaminic acid ethyl ester. More specifically this invention relates to a method for inhibiting pulmonary hemorrhage and edema associated with intracranial syndromes such as trauma, tumor, hemorrhage and stroke.
(b) Prior Art
The active agent of this invention, apovincaminic acid ethyl ester, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,370, issued July 12, 1977. This active agent, hereinafter designated by its generic name vinpocetine, previously has been reported to have cerebral vasodilatory activity and to have a desirable influence on the cerebral vascular flow, a desirable influence on the heart functions and to stimulate the metabolism of the cerebral tissues (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,370). It has been found unexpectedly that vinpocetine is useful for inhibiting pulmonary hemorrhage and edema associated with intracranial syndromes such as trauma, tumor, hemorrhage and stroke.
This finding, coupled with the fact that vinpocetine is a relatively safe drug, renders the method of this invention particularly useful and advantageous.